O Silêncio de Um Beijo
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Como Rachel e Quinn vão enfrentar a notícia de que Rachel Berry está perdendo a audição? - TRADUÇÃO!
1. Eu não quero esquecer

**Eu Não Quero Esquecer**

Começou quando Kurt revirou os olhos em sua direção, depois que você pediu para que ele repetisse o que tinha dito, pela segunda vez. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e disse. "Não importa, Rachel." E você quis para-lo e dizer que não entendera a metade das palavras que ele dissera, e que você não queria fazer suposições porque Rachel Berry não faz esse tipo de coisa. (Mesmo que você saiba que faz.)

Após a aula, Quinn caminha até você e segura sua mão, sem se importar pelo fato de que ela nunca fizera isso na escola, e você está olhando para seus dedos entrelaçados quando seu ouvido mal escuta as palavras.

"Você precisa ir ao médico."

Você vai ao otorrinolaringologista primeiro, e Quinn segura sua mão na sala de espera, acariciando sua palma com um dedo. Ela abaixa a cabeça se curvando para mais perto, os lábios em seu ouvido quando ela sussurra que tudo vai ficar bem. Você só quer chorar, porque sabe que não vai ficar nada bem: você mal pode ouvir o que ela está dizendo.

O médico verifica ambos seus ouvidos e anuncia que você rompeu os dois tímpanos. Você lembra da infecção na garganta com uma dor tão dolorosa que parecia se estender do seu ombro até a sua cabeça, mas procurou ignorar, uma vez que a dor desapareceu em poucos dias. O doutor disse palavras como infecções crônicas no ouvido, zumbidos e outras palavras que realmente não lhe importam, ele diz que precisa prepara-la para ir ao fonoaudiólogo, e agenda uma tomografia computadorizada.

Quinn toca de leve no seu ombro e diz: "Eu disse que havia alguma coisa errada com a sua cabeça, Berry."

Você sorri, por causa dela.

Você odeia essas salas. Mesmo que você fizesse o que Quinn sugeriu, fingir ser um estúdio de gravação, não há nenhum microfone. Só você e os fones de ouvido e o botãozinho. Uma parte perversa de seus sonhos diz que se apertar aquele botão, todo o departamento de Audiologia pode explodir. Mas Quinn está na sala de espera e, bem, você não quer explodi-la. Então você simplesmente aperta o botão quando ouve os sons, e deixa aos mãos no colo quando não. Brevemente você entra em pânico quando percebe que trinta segundos se passaram desde que você ouviu o ultimo som. Sua respiração vem curta, e tudo em que você pode pensar é que você falhou, você falhou no teste.

E você falhou.

Grave perda auditiva condutiva.

Você olha para o gráfico, tentando entender as pequenas linhas, e se amaldiçoa por não ser melhor em matemática. Então você faz uma careta quando Quinn arranca o papel de suas mãos enquanto o médico fala com você, e por um segundo você se pergunta se Quinn poderia lhe acompanhar ao fonoaudiólogo. Ela está calculando, então é claro que ela entende o que está lendo, e é por isso que os olhos dela estão arregalados e os lábios estão tremendo quando a fonoaudióloga explica que você está sessenta por cento surda em sua orelha esquerda, mas, felizmente, só perdeu vinte por cento na direita.

_Felizmente_.

Você pergunta se sua audição pode ser recuperada. A sua parte lógica sabe que é uma pergunta idiota, mas a Rachel Berry que foi criada com melodias da Broadway tem esperança. A fonoaudióloga balança a cabeça. Uma vez que se perde, simplesmente se perde.

Você mente para Quinn no caminho até o estacionamento dizendo que está bem, que você é Rachel Berry, pelo amor de Deus, e isso? Isso totalmente não vai arruinar você. Ela olha em sua direção, mas não estende o assunto, e quando vocês chegam em casa, você sabe que ela a está lhe deixando toca-la em todos os melhores lugares porque ela se preocupa com você. Mas Quinn é seu lar, Quinn é segurança, Quinn é... sua chance de esquecer. Você pega estas chances quando pode, quer sejam respadinhas, glee ou... ou isso.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite ela a abraça quando você desmorona, porque você vê Quinn com o canto dos olhos, trêmula com o volume da TV ligada. E tudo começa a chegar até você: as constantes infecções que você tinha quando era pequena, as alergias, o primeiro assento nas aulas, para que você não se esforçasse para ouvir o professor, a maneira como você pressionava o celular contra o ouvido embora o volume estivesse sempre no máximo. A maneira como Quinn olhava para você enquanto ouvia seu iPod, e depois falava que talvez fosse melhor diminuir o volume?

"Você vai arruinar os seus ouvidos!" Ela ria, sorrindo carinhosamente para você, e você sabe que ela estava certa agora.

Mas é tarde demais, ela estava certa, e você arruinou seus ouvidos.

Você entra em pânico antes da tomografia computadorizada, que resulta totalmente em uma sessão de amassos com Quinn para "acalma-la". Você pensa que tem que entrar em pânico mais vezes. Ela não pode voltar com você, mas ela segura sua mão até chamarem seu nome, e você se pergunta como pode ter enfrentado tantas coisas antes em sua vida sem Quinn. O que é estranho, considerando que ela era a causa da maioria dos seus problemas. Mas as coisas estavam diferentes agora; ela está diferente, você está diferente, e o passado não importa.

É do futuro que você tem medo agora, enquanto você se deita na mesa em movimento, deslizando para trás debaixo da câmera. Você entra em pânico mais uma vez e se move, eles tem que refazer o processo mais uma vez. Então você aperta as mãos do lado do corpo e fecha os olhos, pensando em Funny Girl.

Isso só piora as coisas.

Você volta ao otorrinolaringologista, mas desta vez, você não deixa Quinn acompanha-la. O rosto dela expressa dor, depois raiva, e dor mais uma vez, e você sente mais uma vez: o aperto em seu coração quando quer dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não vem. Isso não acontece com muita freqüência – você é a Rachel, afinal. Mas quando isso acontece, é um sentimento cru, e você faria qualquer coisa para parar as lágrimas que estão se formando nos olhos de Quinn. Você não pode, então apenas entra no carro e dirige, deixando-a na calçada, com seus pais, na frente da sua casa.

Você não consegue sequer pronunciar a palavra e seu médico tem que repetir três vezes, cada vez mais lentamente que a outra. Colesteatoma. Por alguma razão, depois disso, tudo fica tão impressionantemente claro que você se pergunta o que diabos está fazendo no escritório do médico, enquanto ele lhe diz que você tem crescimentos destrutivos em ambos os ouvidos. E que a única maneira de ser tratado é através de cirurgia. Você se senta, entorpecida e assina os documentos, em seguida, escreve no papel o dia em que você tem que estar no hospital em seu calendário de planejamento.

No caminho para casa, você liga o CD player, para as musicas do Glee que Kurt fez para todos. Você vira o botão até o ultimo volume, grata pela dor em suas orelhas e a vibração pelo seu corpo. Você pensa em todas as coisas das quais sentiu falta, e das quais vai sentir. Os amigos do Glee ao seu redor, suas vozes altas e felizes em uma quase perfeita harmonia. Afinação não importa mais agora. O som dos sinos de vento na varanda, a chuva e o trovão, o sussurro do vento através das arvores enquanto você caminha de volta da escola.

O lado positivo é que você não vai ouvir mais vaias. Você não vai ouvir Manhands ou Treasure Trail ou RuPaul – você nem os ouvia nos últimos tempos, de qualquer jeito, com exceção de Santana até Quinn rosnar e avançar em direção a latina e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Santana Lopez correu. Você não ouviria mais os jogadores de futebol rindo de você.

Essa parte da coisa toda, pelo menos, era um sonho se tornando realidade.

Quando você chegam em casa, Quinn está sentada no sofá assistindo televisão, tentando desesperadamente esconder as lagrimas que caíram pelas ultimas duas horas, e falhando miseravelmente. Você não diz nada, só senta ao lado dela e descansa a cabeça em seu ombro, entregando-lhe os papéis e informações que o doutor lhe dera. Quinn sempre devora cada pedaço de informação quando se trata de sua saúde. Ela lê cada palavra enquanto você muda os canais da TV. Você franze as sobrancelhas quando vê as letras e caracteres na base da tela, e pula do sofá correndo para o quarto (com Quinn em seu encalço) percebendo que ela havia ligado a legenda.

"Eu pensei que ia ajudar!" ela chora, parada ali, olhando para você. Ela parece tão indefesa, e seus cabelos loiros estão desgrenhados na frente do rosto, o rímel escorrendo. Você simultaneamente acha que deve ir embora, porque ela não merece isso; e acha que não deve ir embora, porque ela nunca lhe parecera tão bonita quanto agora.

"Eu pensei que ia ajudar." Ela sussurra quando você fica de pé, e você não pode fazer outra coisa senão abraça-la e beija-la até que ela pare de chorar, mas então é a sua vez de chorar e ser consolada, embora não haja nada consolador nisso, a única coisa que vai quebrar você, a única coisa que tem mais valor que seu estrelato, a fama e a música.

Você nem mesmo pode suportar olhar para ela quando as palavras deixam seus lábios e flutuam no ar.

"Eu não quero esquecer sua voz."

Naquela noite, Quinn fez questão de que cada suspiro, cada palavra que escape de seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos vagueiam pelo corpo dela, saísse diretamente em seu ouvido.

Você tenta manter a essência Rachel Berry no hospital antes da cirurgia, fazendo Quinn revirar os olhos em sua direção mais uma vez.

Mas ela ri quando a enfermeira lhe estende pílulas para relaxar e você zomba:

"Por favor, eu sou Rachel Berry, este tipo de coisa não me afeta... Ooh, cores bonitas!"

A cirurgia leva três horas. Quando você acorda, está sozinha e tenta se levantar, mas mãos gentis seguravam você, e seus pais e Quinn estão esperando você em seu quarto. Os sorrisos deles se estendem sobre você, e então eles pedem licença para apanhar o almoço da cafeteria. Quinn senta ao seu lado. Acaricia seu cabelo, olhando para você com uma expressão amorosa, enquanto ela silenciosamente quebra seu coração.

A crescimento destruiu a maioria dos ossos do ouvido interno em seu lado esquerdo e agora você está completamente surda nesse ouvido. O lado direito não está tão ruim, ainda, mas só vai piorar. Podem conserta-lo com um aparelho auditivo, mas o médico acha que você estará totalmente surda quando tiver 21 anos. Surda no momento em que você e Quinn poderiam começar a ter uma vida de verdade juntas, só as duas.

Você se vira e a implora, entre dentes, para deixá-la sozinha.

Você chora até dormir, e quando acorda, por volta da meia-noite, você sente Quinn ao seu lado na cama, os braços ao seu redor.

Quando ela acorda, encontra você está olhando para ela, ela boceja e sorri, mas o sorriso desaparece quando entende que você está deficiente, ou pelo menos, vai se tornar, que você não pode oferecer a ela nenhum tipo de vida se for surda (mesmo que você saiba que isso não é realmente verdade), e que ela deveria ir embora enquanto ainda tinha chance.

Ela olha para você com aqueles olhos castanhos gelados que você lembra muito bem, e diz, "Cala a boca, Berry."

E você cala.

Nas próximas duas semanas Quinn não deixa você sair da cama, o que é uma tortura, e não a deixa toca-la, e aquilo era um verdadeiro inferno. Quando você finalmente sente seu equilíbrio voltando com força suficiente para que você desça as escadas, Quinn corre para encontra-la no meio do caminho, olhando para você, e você apenas sorri e balança a cabeça.

Então você vê os livros.

Cinco deles, amontoados organizadamente na mesa, e outro aberto.

Língua de sinais.

Você olha para ela. Ela morde o lábio, parecendo incerta. Você olha para ela, depois para os livros e de volta para ela. O medo se misturava com amor nos olhos castanhos, e você não pode culpa-la, dada a forma como você tem agido nos últimos meses.

Glee. Broadway. Estrelato. Isso simplesmente não importa mais. Você desistiria de tudo por ela.

Você não é a única surpresa quando levanta a mão com o polegar, indicador e o mindinho estendidos.

_Eu te amo_.

Quinn sorri e lágrimas molham suas bochechas quando ela levanta a mão, tocando o polegar, o indicador e o mindinho aos seus.

Aquele é o único sinal que você realmente precisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma pequena história com um total de três capítulos. O próximo capítulo vai ser contado pelo ponto de vista da Quinn e o último pelo ponto de vista de... outro alguem. Eu já tenho tudo digitado, então os posts vão ser rápidos. Eu estou meio de TPM e falo mesmo, CHOREI no final de cada capítulo (principalmente no terceiro), culpem os hormônios ou sei lá. História originalmente postada por<strong> _Dramatricks_**, sob o título original ****de**_ The Silence of a Kiss_**. Beijos e comentem! **


	2. Eu lembrarei

**Eu Lembrarei**

A voz dela sempre foi alta. Irritante até, você pensava.

Então você se apaixonou por ela, e pela voz.

O modo como flutuava até você, dentro de você, através de você... o modo como todas as vezes em que ela cantava, parecia que existiam apenas Rachel e você, sozinhas no mundo e até mesmo fora dele.

O modo como ela sussurrava palavras só para você, os dedos dela sempre espalhando amor pelo seu corpo, a voz rouca, em decibéis que ninguém além dela poderia alcançar..

Mas agora... a voz dela está cada vez mais alta.

Ela não percebe quando as pessoas ao redor dela estremecem. Você está feliz que ela não possa ouvir Kurt murmurando algo sobre alerta-la para Mercedes.

A voz de Rachel sempre alcançava as notas altas quando cantava, agora parecia que ela tentava derrubar o teto sobre a cabeça de todos. Shuester parecia irritado, olhando para você, dizendo. "Conserte isso."

Você não sabia como.

Você já tinha conversado com os pais de Rachel, porque é claro que eles perceberam também: o volume de sua voz, do rádio e da televisão, a constante necessidade de repetir o que eles diziam, sempre supondo que o que eles diziam soava errado – pois ela sempre perdia as palavras importantes.

Então quando Rachel pede a Kurt para repetir o que disse pela segunda vez, você a puxa para o lado depois do ensaio, no corredor. É a primeira vez que você segura a mão dela na escola, e você sabe que isso a assusta.

Mas o choque desaparece quando você se inclina e sussurra suavemente contra a orelha esquerda dela – que parece ser a pior.

"Você precisa ir ao médico."

Os olhos dela escurecem e você espera um discurso épico de Rachel Berry... mas para a sua surpresa, ela visivelmente reconsidera e aperta sua mão, antes de assentir.

Em casa, você se joga em listas telefônicas, procurando nomes, e depois na internet, pesquisando tais nomes. Rachel sempre ria sobre como você é obsessiva quanto se trata da saúde dela.

Ela não percebe que você se recusa a esquecer o que costumava fazer com ela. Os insultos, os nomes, as gargalhadas todas as vezes que uma raspadinha encontrava o rosto da morena.

E se a preocupação com a saúde de Rachel Berry à ponto de se tornar uma obsessão é sua penitência, então que assim seja.

Rachel insiste em ligar ela mesma e marcar a consulta, então você apenas senta ao lado dela, enquanto Rachel digita os números.

Quando ela diz baixinho a recepcionista: "Eu acho que estou perdendo a audição," você segura a mão dela e a aperta.

Você odeia os consultórios, mas quando ela lhe pede, mordendo o lábio inferior e parecendo assustada, você sabe que tem que acompanha-la. Você senta na sala de espera com ela, ignorando as revistas; seus olhos estudam cada quadro nas paredes, cheios de termos que você não compreende, e desenhos que fazem sua bile subir pela garganta. Você odeia o cheiro peculiar desses lugares, eles lhe lembram morte e tragédia e o toque suave de um bebê em seus braços.

Mais do que tudo, eles lhe lembram o vazio.

E os olhos de Rachel estão vazios enquanto ela morde mais uma vez o lábio inferior.

Você não tem orado muito desde que seus pais a expulsaram de casa, mas você acha que hoje é um ótimo dia para recomeçar.

Vocês duas não se falam, até você perceber as lágrimas dos olhos dela. Você encosta seus lábios perto do ouvido dela, beijando o lóbulo antes de dizer.

"Está tudo bem, querida, está tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo. Eu te amo, você vai ficar bem."

Você reza pedindo para que o que está dizendo seja verdade.

Rachel se encolhe de dor quando o médico toca em seus ouvidos, puxando a pequena lanterna para ver o interior. Você não percebe que resmungou até o médico olhar para você com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto Rachel revira os olhos, acariciando sua mão.

Você nem mesmo sabia que tímpanos poderiam se romper, você tem que lutar contra uma risada porque a idéia lhe lembra Finn tocando bateria. Você sabe que a reação pode a afastar de Rachel, e você está preocupada, de qualquer jeito, porque ela precisa fazer uma tomografia que vai dar resultados em um cronograma.

E para uma garota que odeia hospitais e médicos, você sabe que tomaria o lugar de Rachel em um piscar de olhos.

Já que não pode, você sabe que não vai sair do lado dela.

Então dói quando ela se recusa a deixa-la acompanha-la. Você senta na sala de estar, mudando os canais da TV e não prestando atenção. Os resultados do cronograma se repetem em sua cabeça. É grotescamente engraçado para você, como algo tão importante como a audição, algo tão importante para a vida de uma pessoa, pode ser reduzido a gráficos e tabelas.

Grave perda auditiva condutiva.

As lágrimas começam assim que a realização chega até você.

_Ela anda será capaz de cantar?_

Você se força a não pensar nisso, e quando Rachel chega em casa e entra em pânico quando percebe que você ligou as legendas da televisão, você só se preocupa em segurar a garota chorando em seus braços, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel...

Fazer com que Rachel não esqueça sua voz.

Colesteatoma. A palavra entra e sai de seu cérebro, enquanto você senta na sala de espera do hospital com os pais de Rachel por três horas, enquanto ela está na sala de cirurgia. A lista de prognósticos não faz nada para aliviar seus medos.

Tontura. Meningite. Paralisia facial. Abscesso encefálico.

Você sabe que se as coisas não saírem como devem, vão fazer cirurgias de seis em seis meses para evitar a perda de audição completa.

O médico sai e explica que o pior está se tornando realidade.

_Como você vai dizer para Rachel?_

Os pais dela tentam se voluntariar, mas você sacode a cabeça.

Você não pode deixar ninguém dizer a Rachel que os ossos de seus ouvidos internos estavam destruídos, que ela está surda de um ouvido e que estará completamente surda por volta dos 21 anos.

Você espera que sua voz esteja macia e suave, porque o olhar de Rachel está lhe matando aos poucos. Você luta contra as lágrimas quando Rachel se afasta e pede que você a deixe.

Quando Rachel chora até dormir, você desliza por trás dela e enrola seus corpos juntos. Tirando a dor, tirando o medo e tomando-os para si, para que Rachel não tenha que lidar com isso. Sua mente volta para sua infância, versículos da Bíblia atravessam sua cabeça, palavras que você não entendia até agora.

_Não existe amor maior do que o de um homem que dá a sua vida pela de seus amigos._

"Pai," você sussurra no escuro. "Se for da tua vontade, afaste este cálice dela. Em vez disso, dê ele para mim. Mas que sua vontade seja feita."

A voz de Rachel estava dura e furiosa quando ela acorda e diz para que você se afaste novamente.

É a primeira vez que você a recusa.

A biblioteca do William McKinley High School é insuficiente para a pesquisa que você precisa fazer, e você se sente grata pela existência da Biblioteca de Lima, levando seis livros para casa. Rachel está dormindo no andar de cima enquanto você os estuda, e a realização chega mais um vez.

Ela estará surda pelos 21 anos.

Depois disso, Rachel Berry, que aprendeu a cantar antes de falar, nunca seria capaz de cantar novamente.

Você chora quando ela canta que ama você, porque você a ama tanto que dói, e você está tão assustada.

Você começa a escutar cada gravação de Rachel em pode pôr as mãos. Do primeiro recital quando ela tinha 7 anos, até aqueles vídeos no MySpace que uma vez você odiou. Você se sente feliz por ela ter deixado você apagar aqueles comentários. Lagrimas caem quentes enquanto On My Own preenchem o espaço vazio do quarto de hospedes, o quarto que uma vez já fora _nosso quarto_ – antes que o quarto de Rachel se tornasse também _nosso quarto_. Você coloca os fones de ouvido e o som de Rachel ecoa pelo seu corpo.

E você chora.

Você não percebe que Rachel entrou no quarto até sentir os fones de ouvidos serem levantados, enquanto ela se ajoelha ao seu lado, olhando para você com preocupação, silenciosamente perguntando o que há de errado.

Você balança a cabeça. "Eu não quero esquecer sua voz."

Porque você não sabe o que é isso, você não sabe como funciona, você tem quase certeza de que ela não será mais capaz de cantar, mas isso não importa.

O que importa é a gargalhada de Rachel quando acha algo engraçado. O jeito animado como ela fala sobre algo nos ensaios do Glee. O suave "Bom dia, amor," sussurrado em seu ouvido quando o sol entra pela janela revelando seus corpos um contra o outro. Risadinhas quando você fazia cócegas nela, gemidos macios quando seus dedos dançavam sobre cada centímetro dela.

O modo como você sabe, apenas pelo som da voz dela, que ninguém nunca vai lhe entender – ou amar – como Rachel Berry.

Quando suas lágrimas começam a cair, ela fica de pé e as leva para cama.

Enquanto ela tira suas roupas, todas as palavras que ela diz, são só para você.

Mas então algo começa a acontecer, e você não tem certeza do que é.

Rachel começa a se afastar de você, e você está presa nesse misto de raiva, confusão e ciúmes quando Rachel sussurra algo para Artie, e ele balança a cabeça e eles batem os punhos. Ela pára de ir para casa com você após os ensaios de Glee, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, algo sobre precisar ajudar Shuester com suas habilidades lamentáveis nas seleções das músicas.

Você viu Shuester deixando o estacionamento e sabe que Rachel está mentindo.

Ela sabe que você sabe, mas não diz nada.

Finalmente, um noite você diz com raiva que se ela não a deseja mais, então que ela simplesmente diga, porque você não suporta mais.

Ela olha para você, os olhos arregalados e ilegíveis.

Ela não diz nada, e você passa a noite chorando no quarto de hospedes.

Quando você acorda, na manhã de sábado, algo lampeja sob a luz solar, no travesseiro ao seu lado.

Você pega o CD; contra o dourado do objeto, escritas com total cuidado em letras pretas:

Para Quinn, para que você possa lembrar.

Você enfia o CD no laptop; os fones de ouvidos estão bem pressionados contra suas orelhas quando Rachel fala com você.

"Oi, querida. Estive trabalhando nisso com Artie após os ensaios de Glee. Espero que você goste. Eu te amo, Quinn."

Rachel ri quando Artie conta uma piada. Sua voz está suave e gentil quando ela diz coisas que só você sabe, que só ela sabe (e você espera que Artie tenha saído da sala de gravação enquanto ela dizia aquelas coisas), e entre tudo isso, a voz de Rachel cantando.

Músicas que você ama, músicas que nunca ouviu antes mas que as ama mesmo assim porque Rachel as está cantando. Rachel à capela, Rachel e Artie na guitarra. Canções que Rachel canta só para você.

Você está chorando abertamente quando chega a ultima canção do CD, uma das ultimas musicas que você ouviu antes de segurar um bebê de olhos azuis nos braços que mudou sua vida.

Antes de Rachel entrar com força na sua vida após as Regionais, e mudar tudo que você pensava saber sobre si mesma.

E mais uma vez os fones de ouvidos são tirados de você, e você está nos braços de Rachel.

Ela se inclina e canta gentilmente contra seus lábios.

_Oh, girl, you stand by me… __I'm forever yours, faithfully_.

Rachel sorri quando você descansa a testa contra a dela. "Nunca se esqueça disso." Ela diz carinhosamente, lhe beijando.

E você a beija de volta.

Ela não precisa se preocupar.

Você vai se lembrar.

_Fielmente_.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí vai o segundo capítulo. Pelo que eu entendi da história, elas moram juntas desde o nascimento da Beth. E o resto é isso aqui... a autora original tem histórias muito boas, talvez eu traduza mais delas um dia. Mas por enquanto não esqueçam de O Admirador do MySpace e Eu Estarei, e obrigado pelas Reviews em todas elas e nessa também.<strong>


	3. Criem suas crianças bem

**Criem Suas Crianças Bem**

A primeira vez que alguém se refere a suas mamães com aquela palavra, você tem cinco anos.

Quando Mamãe sai do trabalho na faculdade – ela ensina pessoas sobre livros – e apanha você na escola, ela pergunta por que você parece tão triste. Você chuta suas perninhas (Mamãe diz que você foi agraciado com os genes de altura da Mama, seja lá o que isso signifique) contra o banco do carro, ignorando o filme no DVD portátil na parte de trás da van.

Você pergunta a ela o que a palavra significa.

Você reconhece o olhar nos olhos de sua Mamãe e sabe que ela está com raiva. Às vezes ela lhe lança aquele olhar, quando você esquece de pegar seus brinquedos ou diz não para ela quando ela avisa que é hora de ir para cama. Outras vezes aquele olhar é para Mama, quando dedos estão voando em sinais muito rápidos para que você entenda. De qualquer maneira, o olhar nos lindos olhos castanhos de Mamãe nunca dura muito tempo.

Naquele dia, o olhar dura até você chegar em casa, e Mamãe e Mama estão sentadas no sofá, e Mama o segura em seu colo.

"Mama? Você e Mamãe estão com raiva de mim?" você pergunta.

"Não, Levi," ela faz o sinal, beijando sua testa. Ela parece cansada; Mama trabalha como professora de música especial em uma escola para crianças surdas, e você sabe que ela ama o que faz, mas pode ser "exaustivo", Mamãe disse uma vez.

"Levi," Mamãe diz para você, fazendo sinais para Mama. "Quem disse essa palavra para você hoje?"

Mama cutuca sua Mamãe. "Que palavra?" ela faz o sinal.

Você consegue ouvir os sinais de Mamãe, e vagarosamente, os dedos dela soletram no ar.

**S-a-p-a-t-õ-e-s.**

Joey Casone disse aquela palavra no playgroud na hora do lanche, então você diz isso às suas mães. Ele disse que você tinha uma Mamãe e uma Mama porque elas eram sapatões, e isso era nojento. Que você precisava tomar cuidado ou seria nojento como elas. E quando você disse isso a sua professora, Sra. Hamilton, ela apenas disse que você deveria ignorar, e que era melhor se acostumar a ouvir aquela palavra, e outras.

Mama fez um barulho engraçado e parecia com raiva, e você estava com medo, porque você deveria ter feito algo errado. E depois você passa para o colo de Mamãe quando Mama começa a andar de um lado para o outro, fazendo sinais furiosamente, e você ainda não é tão bom ao entendê-la quando ela faz sinais – ou quando fala – muito rápido, mas você acha que entende as letras A, C, L, U muito bem.

"Mama gosta muito dessas letras," Mamãe sussurra no seu ouvido, beliscando sua bochecha, e depois, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Você ri, e ela o coloca no chão dando um tapinha no seu bumbum – você afasta a mão dela porque você tem cinco anos, e não mais um bebê – então ela diz que você pode brincar até o jantar.

Você não pode evitar, senão espiar pela porta alguns minutos depois, e ver sua Mamãe segurando Mama no colo, balançando-a enquanto ela chora, como ela faz com você tarde da noite quando você tem pesadelos. E Mama não fala muito mais, porque ela não percebe o quão alta sua voz pode ser, mas você sabe que Mamãe não se importa porque Mama mantêm a voz baixa quando diz "Eu te amo, eu te amo," de novo e de novo no ouvido de sua Mamãe.

Mama soa um pouco rouca, mas a voz dela ainda é bonita, você pensa, quando volta a brincar com os soldadinhos.

Quando você tem onze anos, Mama e Mamãe acham que você já está velho suficiente para voltar sozinho, você e sua irmã mais nova, Amélia, da escola, mas você tem certeza de que a permissão está prestes a ser revogada, quando entra em casa com o braço em volta de uma Amélia soluçante, e a boca de Mama cai quando vê seu olho roxo.

Mamãe pega Amélia no colo e a leva para o quarto, para acalma-la; você começa a sentar no sofá, quase agachado, enquanto Mama faz sinais irritados em sua direção.

Você pode ser pouco mais alto que ela, mesmo aos onze anos, mas ela é a Mama e pode dar medo até em Deus quando fica brava suficiente.

"Violência nunca é a resposta, Levi." Ela diz, e fala algumas das palavras acompanhadas com sinais. Você sabe que ela freqüenta a terapia da fala desde que perdeu a audição, para que possa continuar a usar a voz de vez em quando.

Ela não canta mais, mas ela fez CDs para você (seu "pequeno homem" ela dizia no CD) e para Amelia ("menininha") quando tinha 19 anos e as coisas começaram a piorar.

No CD, Mama canta algumas músicas, lhe dá algumas "palavras de sabedoria" como ela as chama. Ela até lê alguns livros infantis e histórias de ninar entre uma música e outra.

Nem Mamãe ou Mama sabem que você e Amélia colocaram os CDs nos seus iPods; e que às vezes você o escuta quando todos estão dormindo. Agora você sabe que Mama tem uma voz linda, e você tem uma espécie de raiva de quem decidiu que ela não pode cantar mais.

Ou ouvir.

Mas Mama ainda está em sua palestra, e Mamãe ainda não voltou do quarto de Amélia, então você sabe que isso é ruim. Você apenas senta lá sem falar nada e a deixa castiga-lo por um mês por brigar com Jason.

Assim que Mamãe volta para a sala, Mama faz a pergunta que você não quer responder.

"Levi, querido, por que você bateu no Jason?"

Você olha para ela e pode ter onze anos de idade, mas tudo o que você quer fazer é chorar, e o olhar de frustração no rosto dela é substituído pela preocupação quando uma lagrima rola por sua bochecha.

Mas você range os dentes e olha diretamente nos olhos dela, enquanto fala devagar.

Você não vai fazer os sinais. Você não pode fazer isso com ela. As palavras são ruins o suficiente.

Talvez se ela não puder ouvir, não doa tanto.

"Ele a chamou de surda retardada, Mãe."

Você vai para o quarto de Amélia brincar com ela antes do jantar, e logo ela está rindo de novo e esquece o que aconteceu no dia, esquece de que viu você brigar com um cara pelo menos meio metro mais alto e duas vezes mais pesado que você.

Quando você sai do quarto para ir ao banheiro, você vê Mamãe no sofá com Mama no colo, balançando-as e cantando para Mama enquanto ela chora.

A voz de Mamãe é bonita também.

Dói saber que Mama não pode ouvi-la, que não era capaz de ouvir há 14 anos.

Mais tarde naquela noite, você escuta através dos fones de ouvido Mama cantando I Dream A Dream, e você odeia Deus.

Quando você ouve a voz dela dizendo "Eu amo você, meu pequeno homem", você não se importa se tem onze anos e se é um menino. Você afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, e você chora.

Amélia tinha 14 anos de idade quando cantou seu primeiro solo em um recital de coral. Você, Mamãe e sua irmã estão rindo de Mama, que está armada para o recital com uma câmera de vídeo, uma câmera digital e um gravador de voz. Mama apenas mostra a língua para todos vocês e faz sinais para mostrar que ela tem que ter certeza de que todos os recitais de Amélia sejam registrados, de modo que ela tenha material suficiente para fazer uma biografia.

Mamãe revira os olhos e puxa Mama para um beijo enquanto você e Amélia fazem sinais de nojo com as mãos, sorrindo.

Mama e Mamãe estão muito orgulhosas quando Amélia sobe ao palco, e sim, você pode brigar com sua irmã mais nova – muito – porque fala sério, você tem 16 e ela é irritante, mas no minuto em que ela abre a boca, a sua cai aberta – porque ela soa exatamente como Mama.

Mamãe chora por causa disso. Mama chora porque os olhos de Amélia estão nela o tempo todo, enquanto ela faz os sinais acompanhando as palavras do Journey.

Quando ela canta a ultima palavra – Fielmente – você percebe que Mama e Mamãe estão com os dedos entrelaçados, os objetos eletrônicos esquecidos no colo de Mama.

Dois anos depois, você está nervoso enquanto senta no palco; você olha para a audiência até que seus olhos encontram os castanhos de Mamãe, e ela sorri para você, fazendo um movimento que claramente diz "Pare de brincar com o chapéu". Você sorri, mas para.

Tia Brittany e tia Santana estão sorrindo para você, mesmo que tia Santana tente parecer entediada. Mas você a conhece.

Amélia acena para você, sentada ao lado de Mama, que lhe dá um sinal positivo com os polegares com a mais nova câmera de vídeo da família. Ela diz que é apenas porque seus avôs não puderam estar lá, mas você também pegou ela fazendo sinais para Mamãe, que diziam que seria preciso ter vídeos de sua juventude para quando você decidisse se candidatar a presidente.

"E agora, senhoras e senhores, por favor, uma salva de palmas, ao representante da classe de 2036, nosso Valedictoriano, Levi Nathaniel Berry-Fabray."

Os aplausos foram leves, mas você sorriu quando tia Santana assobiou alto. O sorriso se esvaiu quando você tomou seu lugar atrás do pódio, e você olhou para seus colegas, para aqueles, que muitas vezes, o atormentaram nos dezoito anos de sua vida.

Você não os vê, no entanto. Você vê sua família.

Você limpa a garganta, saindo do pódio e se movendo para a esquerda, fazendo os sinais enquanto começa seu discurso.

"Enquanto nos formamos hoje, sentimos como se fossemos heróis. Temos feito o que nos propuseram a fazer em nossa educação precoce, e sentimos agora como se estivéssemos no topo do mundo, começando a tomar os passos necessários para uma melhor educação, em direção a o que quer que a vida nos traga."

Você pausa, e mais uma vez, seus olhos se concentram em sua família.

"Mas eu quero falar um pouco sobre outros heróis. Os heróis que vieram antes de nós, os heróis que nos trouxeram até onde estamos hoje, os heróis que eu espero, moldaram nosso futuro. Eu quero falar sobre os meus heróis." Você respira fundo.

"Eu quero falar sobre minha mãe, Quinn, e sua esposa, minha mãe, Rachel."

Houve um suspiro audível de algumas pessoas na platéia, mas você não se importa. Tia Brittany pegou a câmera de Mama porque ela já estava chorando; Tia Santana tirou a câmera da mão dela porque estava filmando de cabeça para baixo.

"Nossos pais podem nos ensinar muitas coisas, lições de vida valiosas que eu espero, carreguemos conosco para sempre, e que possamos passá-las para as próximas gerações. Quando eu tiver meus filhos, eu quero que eles saibam o que Mamãe me ensinou: que se deixar ser fraco, não significa que você não seja forte. Que a verdadeira coragem é defender o que é certo, mesmo quando os outros tentam te colocar para baixo. Que não é quem você ama, contanto que você ame essa pessoa com todo seu coração, não importa o que disserem sobre você."

Mamãe está sorrindo para você, as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, seu braço em volta da cintura de Mama, abraçando-a apertado. A cabeça dela está descansando no ombro de Mamãe, e o olhar em seu rosto está tão cheio de orgulho que você quer descer do palco e abraça-la.

"Quando eu tiver meus filhos, quero ensina-los o que minha Mama me ensinou: que é sempre em sua maior tragédia que você encontra sua maior força. Que você não tem que falar, ou mesmo ter uma voz, para ser ouvido, e que você não tem que ser capaz de ouvir, para realmente escutar. Que às vezes o som mais bonito do mundo é o silêncio de um beijo compartilhado com quem você ama."

Outros estão chorando, agora, até tia Santana, e você faz uma nota mental para provoca-la no jantar mais tarde.

Você está chorando também, mas isso não importa.

"Mamãe, Mama... vocês são minhas heroínas. Não importa o que aconteceu, no importa as crueldades que a vida jogou em vocês, vocês as enfrentaram juntas, e nunca pararam de cuidar uma da outra. Eu amo você Mamãe," você diz, "Eu amo você, Mama," você faz o sinal. "Obrigado por serem minhas mães. Obrigado por me amarem. Eu estou muito orgulhoso por ser seu filho."

Você olha novamente para seus colegas, que sempre tiraram sarro de sua família pouco tradicional. "Eu espero que todos vocês tenham um herói em suas vidas como eu tive. E se não tiverem, apenas lembrem: quando você sair deste auditório, você tem a chance de sere o herói de alguém. Parabéns, pessoal, nós conseguimos."

Você nem mesmo ouve os aplausos desta vez, enquanto senta novamente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, você agradece aos seus outros heróis.

A tia Santana que espancou cada pessoa que se atravesse a tirar sarro de sua Mama, quando ela começou a perder a audição.

A tia Brittany, que comprou dez patos de pelúcia e levou-os aos hospital quando você teve que tirar sua amídala – aos doze anos – apenas porque não sabia de qual você ia gostar mais.

A Amélia, por entender quão difícil pode ser às vezes ter mães gays, mas que teimosamente falava sobre suas mamães em toda chance que tinha.

Por agora, porém, tudo o que você vê são dois rostos brilhantes da platéia, olhando para você com amor.

Você tem sido o pequeno homem delas por dezoito anos. Quando você finalmente descer daquele palco, você vai ser só um homem, mas nunca vai esquecer como se tornou um.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM.<strong>

**História curtinha como eu disse, e eu chorei mesmo nesse último capítulo porque a TPM estava no auge (até parei na metade). Essa história na minha percepção foi perfeita apesar de ser incomum, porque é claro que nós não queremos ver a Rachel sofrer. E o trabalho e preocupação da autora em passar as emoções dos personagens é simplesmente maravilhoso, e estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por essa tradução. Continuem acompanhando minhas outras fanfics, e obrigada pelos Reviews! Depois desse super **_Angst_**, resolvi traduzir uma One-Shot (Faberry, claaaro) de super **_comédia_**, cujo nome é Reunificação, deem uma passada no meu perfil. Beijos! **

**N.T. No fim do discurso eu gritaria: **_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUPA!_


End file.
